1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and particularly to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e., no longer rechargeable).
One kind of the battery cover includes conventional hooks made of metal. The hooks are configured for engaging in slots of the housing. However, the metal hooks are easily deformed in daily use. This will make the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone to loosen so that the assembled battery cover is not stably attached to the housing. More seriously, the deformed metal hooks cannot be assembled in the slots of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.